Love To Hinata
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Setiap seseorang selalu memiliki cara sendiri untuk melamar kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Lalu apa yang Naruto rencanakan dengan bocah-bocah panti yang selama ini sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga? Aku sangat mencintaimu... Hinata... Just drabble for NaruHina.


**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**NaruXHina**

**Rated**

**T**

**Warning**

**NaruHina only, just drabble. Miss typos, OOC, bad story, etc.**

**NO LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ!**

.

.

Kisah yang kami lewati terlalu banyak menuai konflik. Begitu menyakitkan dengan sebuah rasa aneh yang seolah enggan lenyap dari balik dada.

Ingin rasanya aku mengakhiri sebuah kisah yang tak jelas akan bagaimana ujungnya ini?

Yang bisa kulakukan untuknya hanya satu hal...

Yah! kami hanya bisa saling percaya. Meyakini satu sama lain bahwa perbedaan bukanlah hal yang akan menyakitkan mata. Melukai kami yang selalu saling mencintai di masa depan.

Aku yakin pemuda pirang itu memang dilahirkan untukku. Diciptakan oleh Kami-sama untuk melengkapi separuh jiwaku. Menyatukan rasa yang begitu kami puja dan selalu kami jaga.

Aku baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Pekerjaanku sebagai model rupanya cukup menyita banyak waktu dan energi. Tubuhku yang pada dasarnya berfisik lemah itu pada akhirnya harus ambruk setelah aku bisa menyelesaikan pemotretanku beberapa hari lalu.

Selama dua hari aku dirawat, dan pemuda pirang itu selalu ada untukku. Tersenyum padaku, membujukku agar mau makan. dan terkadang menggenggam tanganku saat sakit di perutku menjadi dan aku butuh seseorang untuk menguatkanku.

Profesiku memang sering membuatku lupa makan. Jangankan makan, bahkan setiap jelang-jelang catwalk spesial aku tidak diperbolehkan walau hanya sekedar minum. Hal itu dikarenakan agar aku bisa menjaga bentuk tubuhku dan tidak kebelet karena gugup mungkin?

Pemuda itu... namanya Naruto. Sudah cukup lama kami berpacaran. Ia adalah seorang mahasiswa fakultas hukum yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Yah! Mata amethysku langsung menatapnya amat tertarik saat si menyebalkan itu menghampiriku yang tengah duduk sendirian menikmati makan malamku di restoran. Mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajakku berkenalan.

"Hime... mereka bilang kau cantik!" teriak pemuda blonde itu saat menoleh padaku. Kami memang sedang ada di halaman depan sebuah panti asuhan. Aku ikut bersamanya yang memang selalu amat peduli pada sesama. Narutoku... setiap minggu dia akan datang ke sini membawa banyak makanan untuk dibagikan pada anak-anak yang tidak beruntung itu. Mereka yang tidak punya orangtua.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul, masih mengawasinya di sebuah bangku. Menatap kekasih tampanku itu penuh minat. Ia memakai kaos hitam tangan pendek dengan celana jeans berwarna senada. Tampan sekali... membuatku semakin jatuh cinta saja.

di sekitarnya ada sekitar sepuluh anak kecil yang duduk mengelilinginya. Naruto memanggilku, melambaikan tangannya memberi isyarat agar aku mendekatinya. Aku berdiri dan mengangguk, rambut panjang biru dongkerku sesekali bergoyang terhempas angin. Perlahan aku menghampiri mereka, tersenyum pada sepuluh anak kecil yang menatapku dengan mata berbinar. Aku duduk di samping Naruto lalu berdehem. Entah kenapa merasa sedikit gugup mungkin?

"Kak Naruto... ini pacar kakak?" tanya seorang bocah berslayer. Ia menatapku penuh minat. Aku mengangguk malu.

"Yah! Dia cantik bukan? Namanya Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto memperkenalkanku dengan cengiran andalannya. Membuat wajahku memanas dan mungkin kini memperlihatkan rona merah.

"Yah! Kalian sangat serasi." Puji seorang anak kecil lain yang memakai kacamata.

"Kalian juga cantik-cantik dan tampan." Aku tersenyum malu. Mereka bergantian mula berebutan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan untukku. Membuatku sedikit kewalahan namun tetap berusaha sabar menjawab pertanyaan mereka satu demi satu. Sesekali aku melirik pemuda di sampingku yang tampak asyik menatapku. aku ikut tersenyum saat ia memberiku seulas senyuman manisnya.

"Ne, Kakak cantik!" panggil anak yang kini kutahu namanya Konohamaru. "Jadi apakah kau mau menikah dengan kakakku?"

Kontan saja pertanyaan Konohamaru membuatku terbelalak lalu tersipu. Melirik Naruto yang tampak menatapku tajam dan penuh harap.

Apa ini?

Kenapa seperti memang sudah direncanakan?

"Kalau Kakak cantik mau menikah dengan kakakku, kakak cantik mau memakai cincin ini, kan?" kini giliran Rin yang bertanya. Menyodorkan sebuah cincin berlian yang membuat mata amethysku semakin membola tak percaya. Aku yakin wajahku saat ini sudah memucat.

Aku kembali melirik Naruto, kini ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh tanganku, menggenggamnya erat membuat suhu tubuhku semakin menghangat.

Astaga!

Naruto... kau ini...

Bagaimana mungkin kau melamarku lewat seorang anak kecil?

Lalu anak-anak yang lain mulai berebutan menyentuhku, mendesakku agar segera menerima lamaran Naruto yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai kakak.

"Kakak cantik, menikahlah dengan Kak Naruto. Kau pasti akan bahagia selamanya..."

"Kakak cantik, Kak Naruto sangat baik, aku mohon jangan buat dia kecewa."

"Kak Naruto bilang kau adalah calon ibu kami di masa depan."

"Aku ingin Kak Naruto menikah dengan kakak cantik yang katanya baik hati seperti putri salju."

"Kakak cantik!"

"Kakak cantik."

"Kakak cantik."

Dan pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa lagi mendengar ocehan para bocah yang tampak masih sibuk merayuku. Memintaku agar tidak menolak lamaran pemuda yang begitu amat mencintaiku.

Aku tersenyum tipis, balas menatap safir menawan itu yang amat serasi dengan rupa kekasihku yang rupawan.

Entah kenapa mendadak mataku memanas, air mataku benar-benar tumpah saat Naruto memasukkan cincin cantik itu ke jari manisku.

Aku terjebak dalam situasi statis yang amat kritis. Benar-benar merasa kaku dengan lidahku yang mendadak kelu. Sampai akhirnya Naruto mengangkat tanganku dan mencium punggung tanganku lembut, membuatku ikut tersenyum karena tak menyangka akhirnya ia akan melamarku.

"Na-ru-to..." kataku akhirnya. Suaraku terdengar amat parau.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata... sangat... menikahlah denganku... aishiteru..."

**The end**

**Engh... ini romantis gak sih? hehehe**

**Setelah beberapa hari kena WB. akhirnya Nay muncul dengan fic drabble manis kayak yang nulis tapi gak ada konflik sama sekali. hohoho #digamparreaders.**

**Well... ini NaruHina kedua Nay. Gak tahu kenapa mendadak kehilangan feel buat bikin SasuNaru.**

**Keberatan kah kalian kalo Nay minta review?**

**RnR Peliiiiiiissss!**

**Original Story**

**by**

**Nay -Naymisella-**


End file.
